


Der Blues

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teil 6 der 'Soulmate Series'.<br/>Nickie hat mit den Nachwehen des Geschehens in 'Paukenschlag' zu kämpfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Die 'Soulmate Series' wurde vonTurandot zum Leben erweckt. Zwei der Stories wurden von mir geschrieben. Turandots Stories können auf meiner Webseite http://www.fu-dragon.de.vu gelesen werden.

Nickie quälte sich aus dem niedrigen Sportwagen und hoffte, man sah ihm nicht an, wie sehr ihm, trotz Schmerzmittel, alle Knochen noch weh taten. Möglichst unauffällig hielt er sich am Autodach fest und beugte sich dann leicht vornüber, um durchs heruntergekurbelte Fenster hineinzuschauen. Trotz eines unangenehmen Ziehens in seiner Lendengegend schaffte Nickie es nicht, seine Füße still zu halten und verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Danke fürs Herbringen, Peter."

Der Shaolin musterte Nickie eindringlich. Haselnussbraune Augen schienen sich direkt in die Tiefe seiner Seele zu bohren, was Nickie zum ersten Mal, seitdem er Peter kannte, als äußerst unangenehm empfand. 

"Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht noch nach oben begleiten soll? Ich leiste dir gerne Gesellschaft, helfe sogar beim Auspacken deiner Sachen."

"Das ist nun wirklich nicht nötig, Susan hat das schon erledigt", rutschte es Nickie unbedacht heraus.

Peters Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Susan, soso." 

Nickie rollte die Augen. "Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Susan hat sich bereit erklärt, meine Pflanzen zu gießen, während ich im Krankenhaus rekonvaleszierte. Da sie heute Morgen schon zu Besuch war, hat sie eben auch gleich meine Tasche mitgenommen, damit du, mein lieber Peter, es später leichter hast. Und so dankst du Susan ihre Großzügigkeit? Deine Anzüglichkeiten kannst du dir nun wirklich sparen."

Peter hob beschwichtigend beide Hände in die Höhe. Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. 

"Whoa, Nick, mach mich nicht gleich einen Kopf kürzer. So war das ganz und gar nicht gemeint."

Nickie fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut. Was war nur mit ihm los? So kannte er sich gar nicht. Normalerweise fuhr er nicht bei jeder kleinen Bemerkung aus der Haut.

"Schon gut, vergiss es." Er zögerte einen Moment, atmete tief ein und stieß den Atem langsam aus. "Hör mal, Pete. Können wir uns nicht später unterhalten, vor allen Dingen nicht mitten auf der Straße? Im Moment möchte ich nur eines: in meine Wohnung und ein wenig ausruhen - alleine." Das letzte Wort betonte er besonders.

Peter nickte langsam und nachdenklich. "Einverstanden. Ich komme später auf einen Besuch vorbei. Sagen wir in ein oder zwei Stunden?"

"Kannst du gerne machen", erwiderte Nickie nicht gerade begeistert und richtete sich auf, ohne preiszugeben, wie bescheiden es ihm gerade ging. Nach einem Besuch stand ihm so gar nicht der Sinn, aber eine Absage würde Peter nur misstrauisch machen und dann würde er ihn gar nicht losbekommen. "Bis später."

Ohne abzuwarten, ob Peter noch etwas sagen wollte, drehte sich Nickie brüsk herum und steuerte auf den Eingang des Dreifamilienhauses zu. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er den starken Motor des Stealth anspringen hörte – endlich ohne Anhang. 

Sobald Nickie das ruhige Haus betrat und die Nachmittagssonne von der sich schließenden Türe ausgesperrt wurde, wünschte er sich plötzlich, dass er Peter nicht so rüde abserviert hatte. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl des Beobachtetwerdens breitete sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern aus. Impulsiv drehte er sich herum und stöhnte leise auf, als sein Körper ihm mitteilte, wie sehr er im Moment plötzliche Bewegungen verabscheute. 

Natürlich war niemand da. Wie denn auch? Mike befand sich in sicherer Verwahrung und würde auch für lange Zeit nicht mehr herauskommen, dafür hatte er sich zuviel geleistet. Und die beiden Ehepaare, die die zwei anderen Stockwerke bewohnten, befanden sich beide in Urlaub. Er befand sich ganz alleine im Gebäude.

Dennoch ließ das klamme Gefühl einfach nicht nach. Es umwaberte ihn wie ein dunkler, bedrohlicher Schatten, was dazu führte, dass sich Nickie mehrere Male auf dem Weg in den zweiten Stock umschaute – natürlich jedes Mal ergebnislos. 

Als er, keuchend vor Anstrengung und überanstrengten Muskeln, endlich seine Wohnung erreichte, schloss er mit unsteten Bewegungen auf, trat ein, warf die Tür mit Schwung zu und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen. 

Sofort sah er Mikes hämisches Grinsen vor sich, dann kam dessen große Faust auf ihn zugeflogen. Nickie spürte den Luftzug, eine Nanosekunde später hörte er den widerlichen Aufprall von harten Handknochen in seiner Magengegend und erlebte erneut den rasenden Schmerz, der durch seine Eingeweide zuckte, als würde es tatsächlich gerade passieren. 

Sein Pulsschlag schoss in die Höhe. Ein Wimmern ausstoßend, riss Nickie die Augen auf. Etwas Nasses rann über seine Wange. Weinte er? Mit bebenden Händen fuhr er über sein Gesicht und erkannte, es handelte sich nicht um Tränenflüssigkeit, sondern um Schweiß. Angstschweiß – der wie ein kleines Rinnsal über seine Haut floss und unangenehm in seinem Nacken brannte, wo sich eine noch nicht ganz verheilte Schnittwunde befand.

Plötzlich war ihm speiübel. Sein Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen, als er in sein Badezimmer stolperte und sich dann mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken abstützte. Zu seiner Erleichterung musste er sich doch nicht übergeben, das hätten seine Bauchmuskeln so gar nicht gemocht, aber er würgte stark. 

Nickie brauchte mehrere Versuche, bevor er ihm gelang, den Wasserhahn aufzudrehen. Er hielt eine Hand unter das erfrischende Nass und trank ein paar Schlucke. So ließ wenigstens der Würgereiz nach. Anschließend kühlte er beide Handgelenke und spritzte sich letztendlich mehrere Schwalle kalten Wassers ins Gesicht. So konnte er sich wenigstens vormachen, dass die nassen Haare auf der Stirn von seiner Aktion herrührten und nicht von etwas anderem.

Langsam fühlte er sich tatsächlich etwas besser. Der harte Knoten in seinem Inneren löste sich und das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Rücken ließ ebenfalls nach, auch wenn es nicht vollkommen verschwand. Aufseufzend richtete er sich auf und betrachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel. 

Leicht verhangene, blaue Augen leuchteten ihm entgegen. Sein Blick zeigte nicht den Terror, den er eben noch empfunden hatte. Eigentlich sah er aus wie immer. Ein wenig zerzaust, den Schatten eines nicht richtig wachsen wollenden Bartes und nicht ganz so lupenreine Zähne. 

Nickie trat ein Stückchen näher heran. Im fahlen Licht aus dem kleinen Badezimmerfenster entdeckte er nun doch einen relativ verblassten blauen Fleck unter den etwas helleren Bartstoppeln – genau die Größe einer Faust. Er zuckte zusammen, wich unwillkürlich zurück und drehte sich zur Seite. 

Verdammt, warum nur musste so etwas passieren? Und ausgerechnet ihm, der keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tat? In seiner Arbeit als Gerichtsmediziner sah er sich jeden Tag Gewalt und furchtbar zugerichteten Leichen gegenüber. Aber die armen Menschen da vor sich liegen zu sehen und zu wissen, was sie alles durchgemacht haben mussten war etwas vollkommen anderes, als es selbst zu erleben. Dies war der berühmte Unterschied zwischen Theorie und Praxis. Eine Praxis auf die er gut und gerne hätte verzichten können. 

Wie hielten seine 'aktiven' Kollegen vom Revier diesen täglichen Umgang mit Mord, Totschlag und Gewalt nur aus, wenn er, Nickie, schon jetzt so gut wie zusammen brach? Und das nur, weil er eben mal Prügel einstecken musste? Etwas, was zum Beispiel Peter während seiner Dienstzeit in schöner Regelmäßigkeit passiert war, und dieser nie ein Aufhebens drum gemacht hatte, wenn er mal wieder mit einem blauen Auge oder anderen Verletzungen durch die Gegend stolzierte. Wahrscheinlich war Nickie aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt, als seine geschätzten Kollegen – aus einen wesentlich weicheren.

Vor allen Dingen, was war nun so anders - hier in seiner eigenen Wohnung? Im Krankenhaus und auch während der Fahrt war es ihm, sah man von dem nachlassenden Schmerzmittel ab, eigentlich ganz gut gegangen. Er hatte gedacht, er würde nach Mikes Angriff Alpträume haben oder etwas in der Richtung, aber er hatte, laut Aussage der netten Krankenschwestern, immer ruhig durchgeschlafen. Wieso zum Geier ging es ihm nun plötzlich dermaßen mies, so dass er sich in seiner eigenen Wohnung nicht mehr sicher fühlte? Er hatte keinerlei Erklärung dafür, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, die Lösung zu finden.

Nickys Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem Stück Stoff abgelenkt. Susan war so nett gewesen und hatte, wie sie ihm am Telefon mitteilte, all seine benutzten Sachen gleich in die Waschmaschine gestopft, damit er sie nur noch anstellen musste. Ausgerechnet das Hemd, das er am Tag des Überfalls getragen hatte, hatte sich verselbstständigt und ragte halb aus der Öffnung heraus. Die dunkelroten Blutflecke auf dem hellblauen Hemd waren nicht zu übersehen. 

"Oh Gott", stöhnte Nickie gepeinigt auf. Wie unter Zwang bückte er sich, zog das Hemd aus der Maschine und drehte es zwischen immer stärker zitternden Händen hin und her. Sein Verstand gaukelte ihm einen größer werdenden Fleck auf dem Hemd vor, die Blutspritzer vereinten sich, als würde jemand Linien von einem Punkt zum anderen ziehen. Tief im Inneren wusste Nickie, dass er gerade eine Halluzination erlebte, aber gleichzeitig war er dieser dennoch vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert. 

Sein Herz begann wie wild zu hämmern, gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und in seinen Ohren rauschte es laut. Blut rann zähflüssig zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, es wurde immer mehr und sammelte sich in einer Pfütze am Boden. Die Lache breitete sich stetig aus und der scharfe Geruch nach Metall schwängerte die Luft. Bewegungslos fixierte Nickie den bräunlichen See vor sich und starrte direkt in sein entsetztes Antlitz, das von der Oberfläche gespiegelt wurde. 

Wie aus heiterem Himmel tauchte ein weiteres Gesicht hinter ihm auf – eine widerliche Fratze der Gehässigkeit, vor Hass glühende Augen, höhnisch verzogene Lippen, ein groß gewachsener, massiger Körper – Mike! 

"Bitte nicht", hörte sich Nickie wie durch eine dichte Wand sagen, dann erreichte ihn die andere Gestalt und streckte klamme Finger nach ihm aus. Nickys Beine trugen ihn nicht länger. Pures Grauen ergriff jede Faser seines Körpers, als er auf den Boden sank und mitten in die aufspritzende Blutlache hinein stürzte. Wimmernd und flehend kauerte er sich auf dem Boden zu einem Ball zusammen, die bebenden Arme beschützend um seinen Kopf geschlungen. 

Dann begann der wahre Terror. Unzählige Schläge prasselten auf Nickie ein. Sein Körper zuckte in nicht enden wollender Agonie, gefangen in einem Flashback, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. 

************

 

 

"Komm schon Nickie, mach den Mund auf."

Die Worte drangen wie durch einen Nebel in Nickys Gehirn vor. Seine Gedanken wirbelten so wild durcheinander, dass er zwar die Worte verstand, aber nicht deren Bedeutung. Er war eh viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Luft in seine zu kleinen Klumpen geschrumpften Lungen zu pumpen. Irgendwie ergab nichts einen Sinn. Er fühlte sich vollkommen taub, unfähig auch nur den kleinsten Finger zu bewegen, und dennoch schien er innerlich zu verbrennen. 

Etwas rundes, presste gegen die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes und drückte gegen seine Backenzähne. Wie von selbst klappte sein Kiefer auf, dann rann etwas Kaltes seine Kehle hinab, was seine Luftzufuhr rüde unterbrach. Der bittere Geschmack breitete sich wie ätzende Lauge in seiner Speiseröhre und seinem Magen aus. Nickie würgte, hustete und japste gleichzeitig nach Luft, keines von den dreien klappte so richtig. Noch immer verstand er nicht, was vor sich ging.

"Shit, kotz mir bloß nicht auf mein Lieblingshemd!"

Sein Oberkörper wurde nach vorne gezogen. War das eine Hand? Sie umspannte seinen Nacken und hielt ihn in der Position, während – ja okay, das mussten Hände sein – eine andere Kreise auf seinem Rücken vollführte und eine Stimme leise auf ihn einsprach. 

"Ja, so ist es gut. Tiefe Atemzüge, langsam einatmen, langsam ausatmen. Nimm den Schmerz an und lass ihn gehen. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Huh? Was für Sicherheit? Wieso? Was war das für ein Idiot, der von ihm verlangte langsam einzuatmen, wenn seine Lungen noch immer nur die Kapazität einer matschigen Pflaume besaßen? Und könnte der Typ nicht mal aufhören, über seinen Rücken zu streichen, das tat weh! Nickie versuchte die wilden Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Wenn nur dieser abscheulich bittere Geschmack endlich verschwinden würde und sein Mund nicht mehr so trocken wäre wie die Sahara. Seine Zunge fühlte sich wie ein geschwollener Fremdkörper in seinem Mund an.

Die Sekunden dehnten sich zur quälenden Ewigkeit. Plötzlich geschah etwas Seltsames. Das eklige Brennen in seinen Eingeweiden wandelte sich in wohltuende Wärme um. Sie erfasste seinen gesamten Körper, die Taubheit in seinen Gliedmaßen löste sich auf, die Knoten in seinen Gehirnwindungen ordneten sich, das Denken kehrte zurück und somit auch die Erinnerung. 

"Oh Shit", presste Nickie hervor. 

"Na endlich", ertönte es dicht an seinem Ohr. 

Wenige Sekunden später fand sich Nickie mit dem Rücken gegen seine Couch gelehnt vor und als er die bis dato fest zusammen gepressten Augen aufriss, blickte er direkt in das besorgte Gesicht seines besten Freundes. 

"Oh, hi Peter."

"Selber hi. Bist du wieder bei dir?"

Verwirrt blickte sich Nickie um. "Uh, ich glaube schon. Wieso sitze ich auf der Couch?"

Peter verzog das Gesicht. "Woran kannst du dich erinnern?"

Nickie dachte scharf nach. "Ich bin reingekommen und hatte wohl so etwas wie eine Panikattacke. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich ins Badezimmer gestolpert bin und dachte, dieser Mike wäre wieder da. Dann herrscht nur noch Leere." 

"Genau da fand ich dich auch. Ich habe dich dann zur Couch getragen – du bist übrigens viel schwerer als du aussiehst. Die Rechnung für den Chiropraktiker wirst du übernehmen – und…."

"Ja, ja", winkte Nickie ab. "Und du hast mir dieses ekelhafte Zeug eingeflößt." Er versteifte sich. "Oh shit, heißt das ich habe da eine volle Stunde gelegen?" 

Peter zupfte verlegen an seinem Ärmel herum. "Nein, das waren vielleicht zehn Minuten wenn es hochkommt."

Nickie zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

Sein Gegenüber errötete leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun…sagen wir einfach ich hatte so ein Bauchgefühl und bin umgekehrt."

"Okay, schon verstanden. Danke, Pete. Was auch immer du mit mir angestellt hast, es hat geholfen."

"Stets zu Diensten", erwiderte Peter und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Dann musterte er Nickie eingehend. "Genug des Geplänkels. Wie geht es dir?"

Nickie verzog das Gesicht. "Ich glaube, im Moment gibt es keinen Muskel in meinem Körper, der nicht weh tut. Verflixt, so eine Panikattacke habe ich nun wirklich nicht kommen sehen, im Krankenhaus war alles in Ordnung."

"Das ist der Grund, weshalb immer dazu geraten wird, Opfer von Gewalttaten möglichst nicht alleine zu lassen. Du hast nun leider am eigenen Lieb erfahren, was passiert wenn derjenige, und ich schaue keinen im Raum dabei an, zu störrisch ist, einzusehen, dass er eben doch Gesellschaft braucht. Viele Opfer fühlen sich sicher, solange sie immer einen um sich rum haben und es geht erst los, wenn sie ganz alleine sind."

Nickie spürte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss. "Habe den Tadel verstanden und verinnerlicht. Verdammt, da hätte ich als Mediziner auch selbst drauf kommen können." Fahrig strich er sich durch die Haare. Ohne dass er es wollte entwich ihm ein leiser Schmerzenslaut, als seine Muskeln sich mal wieder deutlich bemerkbar machten. 

"Du bist eben kein Psychologe", meinte Peter leichthin, während er hinter sich griff und zwei Tabletten, als auch ein Glas Wasser hervorzauberte. Die Tabletten reichte er Nickie mit geöffneter Hand. "Hier, nimm die. Keine Sorge, es ist nur Aspirin."

"Was, kein Zaubertrank aus der Shaolin Wundertüte?" 

Peter grinste. "Ich hätte da noch etwas von dem Tee, den ich dir vorhin einflößte. Allerdings hilft der nicht wirklich bei Muskelschmerzen."

Nickie erschauerte, griff schnell nach den Tabletten und schluckte sie trocken hinunter. "Nein danke, das reicht fürs ganze Leben."

Der junge Shaolin wurde wieder ernst. "Du hast mir einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt, Nickie. Das war heftig."

"Wem sagst du das? Ich war auch da, ich…" Nickie hielt mitten im Satz inne, eine eiskalte Hand griff nach seinem Herzen. "Oh mein Gott, was wäre gewesen, wenn Susan mich gefunden hätte? Sie hat eh schon so ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich die Schuld gibt. Wenn sie…"

"Hey, hör auf damit! Sofort!", unterbrach Peter mit harter Stimme. "Sie war nicht da und sie wird es auch nicht erfahren, es sei denn, du erzählst es ihr selbst."

Peters Finger schlossen sich fest um Nickys Handgelenk und er drückte zu. Der feste Griff hielt Nickie im Hier und Jetzt, verankerte ihn in der Gegenwart. Dankbar nahm er es zur Kenntnis. Sehr seltsam wie eine einfache Berührung solch eine Auswirkung haben konnte. 

Nickie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Peter ließ los. Einige Sekunden lang legte sich Stille über den Raum. Nickie musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass er gerade mit Argusaugen beobachtet wurde, während er seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Schließlich fuhr er sich frustriert durch die Haare und ließ den Kopf hängen. 

"Ich verstehe das alles einfach nicht. Im Krankenhaus war alles in Ordnung, mehr als Prima sogar. Susan hat mir gesagt, dass sie gerne eine richtige Beziehung mit mir eingehen möchte und wir haben noch herum geblödelt. Ich meinte zu ihr im Spaß, dass wir Mike eine Karte ins Gefängnis schicken sollten und uns bedanken, dass er uns zusammengebracht hat. Glücklicher könnte ich wirklich nicht sein, Susan ist so eine tolle Frau. Und dann…shit…dann passiert mir so etwas. Damit habe ich im Leben nicht gerechnet, es ging mir doch super", brach es aus ihm heraus. 

Peter zuckte unangenehm berührt die Schultern. "Es braucht eben seine Zeit, bis alles verarbeitet ist, was dir wiederfahren ist. Wie ich vorher schon sagte, kommt es bei Opfern von Gewalttaten sehr oft vor, dass sie Panikattacken bekommen oder sogar Phobien entwickeln."

Nickie fuchtelte wild mit den Händen in der Luft herum. "Verdammt, ich bin kein Opfer und will auch kein Opfer sein! Ich habe jeden Tag mit Gewalttaten zu tun, ich bin daran gewöhnt!", schrie er Peter an. 

"Stimmungsschwankungen gehören übrigens auch zu den Symptomen", bemerkte dieser trocken. Er hielt einen Augenblick inne, bevor er fortfuhr: "Außerdem ist es nicht ganz richtig, was du sagst. Du hast zwar jeden Tag mit den Auswirkungen von Gewalt zu tun, aber du bist nicht mittendrin. Den Job erledigen andere."

Unbewusst hatte Peter das ausgesprochen, was Nickie zu Beginn seiner Panikattacke auch schon durch den Kopf geschossen war. Auch wenn er es noch immer nicht ganz wahrhaben wollte, wusste Nickie, dass die Aussage der Richtigkeit entsprach. Gewalt sehen und Gewalt erleben waren zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge. Unfähig, die passenden Worte zu finden, eine Seltenheit bei ihm, öffnete und schloss er den Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. 

Peter erkannte wohl die Unentschlossenheit und fuhr leise fort, die Augen fest auf Nickie gerichtet: "Geh bitte nicht gleich wieder in die Luft, aber ich denke ein Gespräch mit Dr. Harmon wird dir gut tun."

"Ich geh doch nicht zu einem Seelenklempner!", rief Nickie spontan aus, seine Finger verkrampften sich ineinander. Dann stieß er die Luft in einem langen Atemzug aus. "Okay, ja, ich sehe es ein. Du hast Recht. Gerade als Mediziner sollte ich wissen, wie hilfreich dererlei Gespräche sind. Ich werde gleich morgen früh einen Termin mit Dr. Harmon ausmachen. Versprochen."

Peter grinste breit. "Gut zu wissen, dass auch Hawaii Hemden tragende Gerichtsmediziner ein Einsehen haben."

"Treib es nicht auf die Spitze, mein Freund", versetzte Nickie gutmütig, unendlich erleichtert, wenn auch nur durch einen virtuellen Fußtritt, eventuell einen Lösungsansatz für sein Dilemma gefunden zu haben. "Danke", fügte er leise hinzu. 

Nickie spürte deutlich, wie sich die Atmosphäre im Raum ins Positive veränderte, nun da er sich zu diesem Entschluss durchgerungen hatte. Ihm kam es so vor, als ob all die negativen Schwingungen mit einem Male aus der Wohnung gespült wurden. Aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass die Tabletten endlich Wirkung zeigten und seine Muskeln sich langsam aber sicher entkrampften.

"Nichts zu danken", erwiderte Peter und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Also du und Susan?"

Nickie stöhnte gespielt entsetzt auf. "Ich muss unbedingt lernen, meine große Klappe im Zaum zu halten. Ja, ich und Susan. Wir sind jetzt zusammen und mehr binde ich dir auch nicht auf deine große Nase."

Peter hob die Hände. "Mehr will ich auch nicht wissen. Was ihr beide macht, ist eure Sache. Und Nickie…" Er wartete, bis dieser ihn anschaute. "Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch an euch beide."

Peters Worte legten sich wie Balsam auf Nickys Seele. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wieviel Wert er auf Peters Zustimmung legte. Er begann wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu strahlen und richtete sich etwas gerader auf. 

"Danke schön, Peter. Ich merke gerade, ich stehe ziemlich tief in deiner Schuld. Ohne dich hätte ich Susan niemals kennengelernt und ohne dich, bzw. deine Rettung meiner Wenigkeit vor Mike, wären wir auch nicht zusammengekommen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann."

Verlegen kratzte sich Peter am Kinn. "Hör bloß auf, das war Selbstverständlich und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Behandle Susan einfach gut, dann sind wir Quitt." 

Nickie blickte Peter tief in die Augen, bemüht seine Aufrichtigkeit zum Ausdruck zu bringen. "Das werde ich, ganz, ganz sicher."

Peter grinste breit. "Mehr wollte ich gar nicht hören." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er gespielt leichthin hinzu: "Und was tun wir zwei Hübschen jetzt? Warten wir gemeinsam bis Susan kommt, oder möchtest du lieber, dass ich gehe?"

Nickie schnaubte durch die Nase. "Glaubst du allen Ernstes ich tappe in diese offensichtliche Falle? Nein, mein lieber Peter, ich habe meine Lektion gründlich gelernt. Und es würde mich freuen, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leistest, bis Susan kommt."

"Sehr gerne doch." Peter schlug die Beine übereinander, wippte mit dem Fuß auf und ab und erkundigte sich: "Hast du vor zwei Tagen zufällig das Hockeyspiel im Fernsehen angeschaut?"

Nickie stieg sofort auf das Thema ein. Es tat gut, die Gedanken auf ein anderes Gebiet abschweifen zu lassen und zumindest zum Teil zu entspannen.

Nickie war sehr froh, dank seines Freundes, die Klippe mit der Panikattacke gemeistert zu haben, auch wenn ihm nur allzu bewusst war, dass ihm noch ein langer, stellenweise sicher steinige Weg, bevorstand, bis er alles verarbeitet haben würde. Die Zukunft sah jedenfalls jetzt wieder um einiges heller aus, und er war sicher, gemeinsam mit Susan und Peter auch die restlichen Schatten vertreiben zu können.

Ende


End file.
